The Wedding Day - Oneshot
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: It's Korra and Asami's wedding day. With Mako as the best man and Kika as the maid of honor, what could possibly go wrong? Slight Desna/OC


**Heyo! This is a oneshot requested by one of my best friends Midnight4568!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Lok is still not mine.**

I brushed Korra's hair back, preparing it for when her professional hair stylist comes. "I'm so happy for you two," I smiled, running my fingers through her hair. "It's been a long time coming. You two deserve something great like this after all the bad that's happened to you."

Korra returned my smile with a cheesy grin, saying "Shouldn't you save your speech for after the ceremony?"

"Oh, haha," I rolled my eyes, putting her hair in a loose ponytail. "I'll have you know that my speech is going to be boss and not some cliché 'I love you both and hope you live happily ever after,' which I do want for both of you, but, you know. I love your hair short like this."

"Oh, thanks," she smiled, twisting around in her chair to face me. "So, tell me, what does my maid of honor have in store for me speech-wise?"

"That's for Kika to know, and Korra to wait and find out," I replied, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Well, you'd better go get ready, I suppose," Korra said, biting her lip slightly.

"Alright," I agreed, walking towards the door.

"Kika, wait!" I stopped, turning to face her. "Do you think we're…I mean…do you think we're making the right choice?"

"Are you kidding, Korra?" I demanded, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Korra, you and Asami are my absolute OTP, even higher than Bolin and Eska! You've been together for over five years. You've been friends for even longer!"

"So…you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Of course," I grinned. "It's not every day you find the one you're supposed to be with forever and ever and ever."

"You're right," she smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"And you have every right to be. I mean, how many times do you pledge yourself to one person for the rest of your life?" Korra's eyes widened. "Woops, not helping! What I mean to say is, big decisions lead to big consequences either good or bad."

"Uh, I can see that's still not helping," I smiled, pulling a chair next to Korra. Plopping down, I continued, "Korra, what does your heart tell you when you think of Asami."

She smirked in response. "Beats fast," she replied, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"You know what that is, don't you?" she shook her head no. "When your heart beats like there's no tomorrow, it's telling you one of three things. One, you're in love. Two, you're frightened for your life. Or three, you ate at Bern's Tamale stand and you're about to be sick to your stomach."

"Uh…thanks, Kika…I think."

"Everyone's bound to have some doubts when it comes to a decision this big," I told her as I made my way to the door. "But you two are in love, and even Toph would be able to see it." Korra let out a laugh. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a gorgeous dress to put on."

"Bye, Kika," she waved with a small grin. "And thank you."

"All in a day's work," I saluted before closing the door.

… … …

"I still don't understand why I have to walk down the aisle with stupid eyebrows over here," I muttered.

"It's because he's the best man," Korra replied. "Asami and I would never have met if it wasn't for Mako."

"So, I don't wanna be seen with him," I retorted. "Why can't I walk down with Bo? Or Dessy Bear?"

"Because Bolin and Opal are walking down together and Desna and Eska can't walk down separate," Asami replied, rolling her eyes. "Besides, Huan said that it'd crush his individuality if he had to walk down with someone."

"Well, fine," I smirked. "I'll put up with Eyebrows but only because I love you two."

"Thanks, Kika," they chirped.

"Hey, I thought the brides couldn't see each other before the ceremony?" Bolin asked, regarding the two brides-to-be accusingly.

"No, no, they can't see the _dress_," Korra smirked as the two simultaneously gestured to their long robes that completely covered their dresses.

"Anyway, get in line," Tonraq commanded, walking into the hallway outside the room where the ceremony would take place. We did as he said, lining up in the order of our procession.

When Tonraq gave the head nod, Mako and I opened the double doors and walked out. Halfway down the aisle, Mako said through his smile, "You're walking too slow."

"No, you're walking too fast," I muttered back, widening my smile. "Zhu-Li said one foot with every half beat."

"I don't even know what that mean," he complained.

"Then maybe you should have asked her. Just follow my lead."

The two of us split at the altar, taking our places on either side of Lin Beifong, who would be doing the ceremony. From a faraway corner, I heard my Uncle Zuko sobbing, "Why does she get the title of honor?"

We were soon joined by Opal and Bolin then Eska and Desna. Korra came down the aisle with her father beside her, a wide smile on her face. She wore an A-line gown with a sweetheart neckline. From the waistline down, the dress was tinted a very water tribe-esque blue, and down the side was beaded flowers that are local only to the southern water tribe.

He father kissed her on the cheek before watching her climb the three steps onto the altar. She stood next to me, unable to hide her happiness. "You look beautiful," she whispered.

"Me? I don't think I've ever seen you look so radiant," I replied just as quietly.

The double doors in the back swung open once again, revealing Asami arm-in-arm with Tenzin. She wore a beaded-lace dress that hugged her body until it reached her mid-thigh area. Then it flared out in an elegant sort of way. I heard Korra breath a soft "wow."

"You look beautiful," Korra told her soon-to-be wife as she stepped up beside her.

"So do you," Asami replied.

"Yeah, yeah, you're both gorgeous," Lin rolled her eyes. "Can we move on?"

… … …

"You may now kiss the-" Lin broke off, sending an annoyed glare at the sobbing Bolin.

"Sorry, sorry! I always cry at…at weddings!" he exclaimed, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"You may now kiss the bride," Lin said, loud enough to be heard over Bolin's sobs.

Korra and Asami shared a look before they embraced, giving each other a long awaited kiss. The audience applauded, Bolin continued to tearbend, the twins continued to remain apathetic, Mako's eyebrows, I mean Mako, Mako smiled, and I felt myself begin to tear up a little too.

When the two parted, they both took hold of their bouquets, turning around. Asami look to Korra, nodding. Korra, taking the hint, gathered all us single ladies behind her and tossed her bundle of flowers over her head and into the crowd.

They landed perfectly in Huan's hands. Said boy looked up, a confused look on his face as he looked around. Ikki turned red in the face watching her crush hold the bouquet in his artist's hands.

Asami gathered everyone's attention once again so that she could throw her flowers. I didn't see them coming until they literally hit me in the face. I didn't even mean to catch them. I stared at the flowers in my hands and looked up, sending a wink Desna's way with a sly smirk.

**There you have it, my minions.**

**Feel free to drop a review!**

**Loves and hugs, loves.**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


End file.
